Ballet and Dancing/Transcript
Jeff: Hi, everyone. (with others) We're the Wiggles! (himself) I'm Jeff. Greg: I'm Greg. Murray: I'm Murray. Anthony: I'm Anthony (holding a chicken to eat) and it's time for a snack. Murray: Anthony, no time for that. It's time for a song on... (with others wiggling their fingers) Network Wiggles. (Shot transition to the Song:Bit By Bit (We're Building A Set) A scene while the Greg is looking at the construction paper) Greg: (singing) There's such a mess in this old TV set. (Captain Feathersword pushes a cart & stubbed Greg's toe until he sings in a high note) We need another one built real quick. Why don't we build it together? It could be the best one, YEAH! We'll build it (with The Other Wiggles singing) bit by bit, little by little Block by block, we're building it up. We're constructing a TV set. You can help us build it, too. We need your help to build it, too. Greg: (singing) We can't build this on our own. We need your help. Let's build it together. Building a set for a TV show. Place one block on another. Come on let's go. We'll build it (with The Other Wiggles singing) bit by bit, little by little Block by block, we're building it up. We're constructing a TV set. You can help us build it, too. We need your help to build it, too. Greg: (singing) Let's make it bright and colorful Pull up the curtain some ribbon, it's cool. The floor is dusty. Let's give it a sweep. Place the rubbish together on a rubbish heat. We'll build it (with The Other Wiggles singing) bit by bit, little by little Block by block, we're building it up. We're constructing a TV set. You can help us build it, too. We need your help to build it, too. Greg: (singing) Now the set is looking great. Anything left? Let's concentrate. Anthony: (Anthony is using a megaphone to talk to Murray, Jeff & Greg since they have to work together) Testing one, two, an announcement, everybody. There's a few more spaces to fill. Put them all near the window sill. That's it, near the window sill. Wiggles: (singing) Bit by bit, little by little Block by block, we're building it up. We're constructing a TV set. You can help us build it, too. We need your help to build it, too. Wiggles: (singing) Bit by bit, little by little Block by block, we're building it up. We're constructing a TV set. You can help us build it, too. We need your help to build it, too. Wiggles: (singing) Bit by bit, little by little Block by block, we're building it up. We're constructing a TV set. (A director man is holding a construction paper it shows The Wiggles in a TV studio in a cartoon form & then he puts it down while it's finished since The Wiggles are waving each other since we built it together then shot transition to a cartoon picture of Greg while the News Theme plays in the background then it fades to Greg talking about Dorothy at a ballet class) Greg: Hello, and welcome to Network Wiggles News. (More Coming Soon) (Shot transition to the song: Rolling Down The Sandhills/Running Up The Sandhills) Wiggles: (singing) Rolling down the sandhills, rolling down the sandhills Ooh, aah, whee! Rolling down the sandhills, rolling down the sandhills Ooh, aah, whee! Murray & Jeff: (singing in high note) Love to go rolling Anthony & Greg: (singing in low note) Come along and roll with me. Wiggles: (singing) Rolling down the sandhills, rolling down the sandhills Ooh, aah, whee! Rolling down the sandhills, rolling down the sandhills Ooh, aah, whee! Murray & Jeff: (singing in high note) Love to go rolling Anthony & Greg: (singing in low note) Come along and roll with me. Greg: Hey, guys, now that you've rolled down the sandhills. Why don't you run back up them? Wiggles: (singing) Running up the sandhills, running up the sandhills Puff, puff, puff, puff Running up the sandhills, running up the sandhills Puff, puff, puff, puff Murray & Jeff: (singing in high note) Love to go running, Anthony & Greg: (singing in low note) come along and run with me. Wiggles: (singing) Running up the sandhills, running up the sandhills Puff, puff, puff, puff Running up the sandhills, running up the sandhills Puff, puff, puff, puff Murray & Jeff: (singing in high note) Love to go running, Anthony & Greg: (singing in low note) come along and run with me. (Shot transition to Greg, Jeff & Murray are waving goodbye to the screen except Anthony was waving goodbye in the wrong way so Murray turned around to the camera waving at each other then it translates to Dorothy and Captain having a great time during the Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! instrumental track is playing in the background) Dorothy: I've had a wonderful time here today. I hope you had too. Captain: Oh, that's right. But now it's time to say goodbye from Network Wiggles. See you later, me hearties. Bye bye! Dorothy: 'Bye everyone. 'Bye! (Closing camera transition to the endboard of a yellow background) Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:2002